my friend Jed
by storygirl18
Summary: This is basically my first go at writing a story and would like to no what people think of it. If you could help me out by letting me know what you think. Good points, Bad points, things I could improve on in regards to my writing.


_Dear Jed,_

_I'm sitting here in the dark writing to you. I need you but you're not here and I _

_Wish you were. I could really use someone to talk to. My mam is drinking again _

_and my dad has no time for me he is more interested in his Psychopathic _

_girlfriend__ fiancé. People at school have heard about it and they call me WEIRD! _

_Jed I'm so alone in this even my own dad thinks I'm lying and is still with the _

_obsessive controlling bitch. _

_I NEED YOU!_

_Sophie x :P _

I'm Sophie my life isn't really what most people consider normal. My mam is an alcoholic and mydad well I see him every weekend not to the approval of Amanda his fiancé.

School really isn't my favourite place to be. People are harsh, Kids are harsh. I spend most of my time in the library. I've read all the books and done all my coursework. At the minute I'm re-reading Romeo and Juliet. Yes I know what you must be thinking it's always Romeo and Juliet but hey it's a classic. I love the story. Forbidden love, family feuds, and death with the one you love. It's not the most romantic of endings but hey at least now they can be together.

When I get home I usually just go straight to my room. I don't like coming home really. If I'm honest I hate coming home to a drunken mam who is more interested in spending her benefit money on alcohol rather than food, so most nights I go hungry. I say most nights because I usually get my own food, I just have to wait for her to pass out so I can get money out of her purse and buy food. It's usually takeaways.

The best part of my day is definitely seeing Jed. He comes over when I get home. He's the same age as me but goes to a different school. He knows my situation because he is the only person I can talk to and the only person I want to talk to. We talk about loads of different stuff like how our day was, what we did etc. I hate it when he has to leave but he always has to go at 9.30pm sometimes he's a bit late leaving but I never mind that. After he leaves I usually stay up for a bit listening to the news and eventually fall asleep.

Beep, Beep, Beep went my alarm clock from across the room. Its six o'clock in the morning what possesses me to set it for this time? As soon as I heard it annoyingly beeping away it I regretted the decision to put it on my dressing table. I got out of bed and started to get dressed when I heard a glass smash from what sound to be down stairs. I hurriedly slung my huddie and joggers on and rushed downstairs to see what it was. Obviously I took my baseball bat. I reached the kitchen and was in one way relieved and in another gutted. My mam was in her usual position. Her hand clenched tightly around a bottle Of Vodka, in her other hand a half smoked tab and her head face down on the table. On the floor I saw what seemed to be an ash tray unfortunately I could tell as it was smashed into many little pieces. I could only assume my mam had reached to flick her tab ash into it but whilst doing that fell asleep. No sorry passed out. So I did what I must do every morning after getting up I go downstairs, find my mam passed out in that same position, I help her to her bedroom put her into bed and go upstairs to get ready. My mam has M.E so her bedroom is downstairs to make things easier for her. Although it makes no difference to her she's drunk constantly.

"Sophie" My mam Shouted from her bedroom "Sophie pet are you there" I stood up and walked slowly towards her bedroom door were she shouted my name again. I opened the door to the disgusting odour of puke. "What do you want mam?" I replied "will y' go and get ya mam some headache tablets" I turned around to leave the room and she shouted "and get a cloth will y'"

I hate it when she does that she waits until I'm about to close the door and shouts for something else. I walk into the kitchen and open the medicine cupboard. The headache tablets are always on the bottom shelf because she needs them every morning. I grab the tablets and a wet cloth and enter my mams room again. "Here y' go mam wet cloth and headache tablets" I chucked them onto the bed and left the room as she shouted out "Ah thanks hunii what would a do without y'?" I couldn't help but think 'You'd probably be dead now' I know it's a horrible thing to think but it's the truth. She'd either be dead or in a self-induced coma.

I quickly realised that it was 8.20am. Where did that time go I thought to myself I grabbed my coat and ran out the door to try and catch the 8.25am bus. Remarkably I made it and took up my usual position at the front of the bus. Within about five minutes of being on the bus one of the populars noticed I had got on the bus she came down to the front and blew a whistle in my ear. Obviously I jumped and all of the kids at the back laughed. Honestly I don't let them get to me hopefully they will stop. It doesn't get much worse than that. After a twenty minute bus journey we finally arrived at school. I really didn't want to get off but a stampede of people practically pushed me off the bus.

My first lesson was Art my most favourite subject. I like my teacher Miss Clark because she the only teacher that actually plans lessons in a fun way, like last week for instance she took the class outside to teach because it was a nice day. The rest of the day is pretty boring if I'm honest after Art I had Biology my teacher Mrs. Finch has fish breath and an annoying voice. Finally it got to dinner time and I went to my favourite place, the library. I know it sounds geeky but if I'm it's the only place I feel happy in school. Today I was given research to do on John Armstrong a British painter. I put my headphones in and started with my research when Jessica and the other girls walked in. I didn't see them come in but I soon found out they were there. They came over and pulled my chair from under me and I smacked my chin on the desk. They stood over me laughing and mocking me. I didn't give them any sign that I was hurt even though I felt like all of my bottom teeth were broken in fact I thought my jaw had detached itself. I stood up and took my headphones out. "Hey Sophie" Jessica said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Hey " I replied "Listen, that homework that Miss Clark gave us this morning you're going to do mine aren't y'?" "I don't see why you can't do it y'sel" I argued and regretted the decision the decision to do so almost immediately. They all started to laugh and I didn't know what about which really scared me. Was this some kind of code they had made up before coming in here? Well I was about to find out. Jessica slowly stopped laughing and just looked at me then looked at the other two. Suddenly Rebecca and Hannah grabbed my arms and escorted me out of the library and into the girls toilets. Jessica followed and said "did you just question me ?" I didn't want to answer I was to scared to answer "I'm Talking to you bitch" she shouted aggressively and slapped me while the other two laughed. I still couldn't speak so I just looked at her and shook my head. I still didn't want them to know I was scared but there was three of them and one of me how could I not be. "So what was that back in the library 'why can't you do it y'sel' I believe were your exact words?" " I just wondered?" I remember thinking shit there going to do something bad here like so I a told her "Just forget what I said before, Yeah I will do it for you" "Good girl" she talked to me as if I were a dog. A group of girls walked in so Jessica turned to leave and said "See you class" I gave it about 5 minutes before I left the toilets then I went and collected my stuff from the library and went to class.

It was finally the end of the day and I decided to walk home because it was a nice day. On my way home I ran into Jed well I say ran into it was more like he snuck up on me. I did get a shock but I was relieved when I turned round and it wasn't Jessica, Hannah and Rebecca. OMG Jed man you nearly gave is a heart attack" I told him as I turned around "Aww I'm sorry Mrs. Jumpy" He grinned "So how was your day?" so I Told him about Dinner time and he got annoyed "Oh My God Soph are y' hurt?" he ask with a worried tone "Yeah am fine it could have been a lot worse if I hadn't have agreed to do her work" I told him "What? You're going to do her work for her? Soph are you insane just say No!" I could tell he was annoyed but he didn't know what it was like "Jed you weren't there there's three of them and one of me if I had have said no I would have walked out of those toilets with a lot more than a throbbing cheek" "Yeah ano I just get so annoyed a think to maself what if I went to your school things would be so different" "well you can't help it and listen I don't want you worrying I'll be fine if I just do what they tell me and don't argue" we reached my house, we walked through the door to find my mam in the sitting room drinking and watching day time television.

"mam am home" I shouted down as I was running up the stairs, I didn't get a reply but I'm glad. I flung my bedroom door open and collapsed onto my bed Jed followed me. He sat next to me on the bed and said "So what we watching?" "What do you want to watch" I asked him he stood up and looked at my collection of DVD's the thing he does every day so I don't know how he doesn't know what I have? I don't question him like. "Let's watch this!" he exclaimed he handed it to me and I looked. I had to question him "She's the man? Really?" He just looked at me and smiled "Ok then if you really wanna watch it?" "Yup" he replied. So I got up and walked over to the DVD player and put the DVD in. Once I pressed play I walked over to the bed and flopped onto it.

We watched a few DVD's and before we knew it, it was 10.00pm. "Ah no" Jed shouted at the end of Bruce Almighty. That could only mean one thing he was late. I looked over to the clock and yes my suspicion was right 10.00pm. He gave me a massive hug and said "Bye Soph can I come over tomorrow?" I just replied with "You're really asking that?" he smiled and said "just thought I'd be polite See ya tomorrow" and he was gone. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as he left.

I woke the next day feeling happy which doesn't really happen very often. I went downstairs, took care of my mam got ready and went for the bus. Jessica walked to the front of the bus and flicked my ear for no reason. I turned round and there she was standing there with her hand on her popped hip smiling at me "Done my homework yet?" "No I'm going to do it today" "Ok just make sure it gets done or were going to have another little discussion in the toilets alright?" "Yeah" "Good Girl" That really grinded on me it was just so patronising. She walked away and I just thought if you didn't have those two slags backing you up I could totally do you in. I got off the bus and looked at the school I was stood there for about five minutes just looking thinking do I have to go in. Unfortunately, my answer was yes you do.

It got to dinner time and I ran into Jessica "I'm going to do it now before you ask" I told her "Hey Hey what's with the attitude" she asked " I'm sorry there wasn't meant to be an attitude" "good just run along and get it done" and she nudged passed me. I then continued to the library where I sat for the whole hour researching John Armstrong it would have only taken me half an hour but I had to do Jessica's too but I had nothing better to do so I might as well.

I went to my lesson which was Art and while standing outside I gave Jessica the research I had done and she snatched it off me and turned around. I was so angry that she didn't even say Thank You so I snapped and shouted "Hey where's the thank you ?" she turned round laughing "were you talking to me?" she asked "Yes I am" "well you aren't getting one what y' gunna do about it?" then I lost it and it was if I didn't have control of my body anymore. I was pulling her hair and punching her on the floor that's when Miss Clark came down the corridor and saw me on top of Jessica she pulled me off and said "Girls, Girls what's all this about huh?" there was silence "well?" silence still "fine you might explain it to Mr. Davidson head masters office now class go in and I won't be a second"

We got to the headmasters office where he asked us what the matter was. Jessica was the first to speak " I don't know sir she just attacked me out of nowhere she's completely crazy" "is this true Sophie" he asked me I just nodded my head. "Ok Jessica you're free to go" so she got up and left Mr. Davidson was talking to me but I was thinking about other things what Jessica was going to do to me when I get out of this office? What is Miss. Clark going to think of me now. "Sophie? Sophie?" "yes Sir?" "Did you hear what I said?" "sorry sir no" "well that's 2 weeks detention now off you go"

I got out and classes had finished so Jessicca, Rebecca and Hannah were waiting for me they grabbed hold of me and dragged me into the toilets.


End file.
